the_avengers_age_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey
Michaela Ward, 'better known as "'M" or "Mikey", respectively born as Daisy "D'''" '''Mitchell is an Inhuman, a S.H.I.E.L.D field agent/operative specialist, and a genius-level hacker of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was biologically born to Alvin M. Mitchell, a doctor working in France and China, and Jiaying, but was taken away when her mother was killed. The Ward Family was forced to take her in by unknown agents making her apart of the ward family. She is the adoptive youngest sister of Kyle, William and Thomas Ward as well as the adoptive cousin of Christian and Grant Ward and she has to unnamed adoptive parents. She was abused and "tortured" as a child by her adoptive family. S.H.I.E.L.D knew she has powers. She is portrayed by Holland O'Brien Biography Taken from Family Born in a small Chinese village the warm summer night of Saturday July 2, 1995/6 in the Hunan Province, Daisy Mitchell was the daughter of a woman named Jiaying, who carried the genetic marker of the Inhumans and was gifted with longevity. The baby's father, Calvin Johnson, an experienced medical practitioner, delivered her.1 Shortly after the girl's birth, a group of HYDRA operatives raided the village and abducted the elders, including Jiaying. Jiaying was brought to Austria to the fortress of HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt. Reinhardt vivisected the woman and used her blood and organs to regain some of his youth, and left her remains to be found by the infant's father,2 driving him into a state of extreme rage. While Calvin butchered the HYDRA agents in search of his daughter, Daisy was found by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team sent in to investigate the massacre. Designating the infant as an 0-8-4, the team was quickly killed off by the girl's father, prompting S.H.I.E.L.D. to send in a back-end team. They found the infant sleeping in the arms of the dead lead agent. After returning to the Massachusetts,United States, the other members of the team started to be eliminated. To ensure her safety, the baby was dropped off at the Ward house and were forced to take her in, who gave her the name Michaela Ward. Childhood: Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities: * Master Hacker/Computer Specialist/Tech-savvy: Mitchell is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills are utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Mikey is a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. an expert in Cyber Security and Computer Science, She is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. Mikey is able to recover valuable information for S.H.I.E.L.D on people, locations, and other things; she is able to find building schematics . Mikey has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places; however, some computer security she is unable able to hack into unless she does so from directly in the building. Mitchell's skills are considered to be at the highest level. * Pick-Pocketing/Theft: One of M's most frequently used skills is her ability to easily and stealthily steal things without anyone being the wiser. she can steal heart monitors, cell phones, keys, drivers drivers license and license plate, frequency jammers, and keys/key-cards to a variety of doors and vehicles throughout the course. * Expert Marksman: Mikey's hesitation toward using firearms because of her scary childhood subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launchers, sniper rifle and blaster guns. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training. * Master Martial Artist: Mikey was taught to fight by her S.O., using moves and skills comparable to May. She is able to have a prolonged fight with a person with much experience. from further training, she is able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. She displays her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several operatives with only a pistol and her combat training on two separate occasions. She is capable of taking people down other than like Melinda May Solo. She is able to briefly hold her own against people, and with the aid of her power, able to defeat. As a testament of her skills, she is able to have a prolonged battle with Hive, who had the abilities of Grant Ward, combining her skills in martial artist and vibrational powers in close combat. * Expert Spy/Expert of deception: Mikey is highly skilled in deception. She is skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions * Tactician: Mikey has learnt to assess threats as she entered a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry the guards carry, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. She is able to tell when someone is something they are not connecting to her amazing ability to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth respectively. * High-level intellect/Street Smarts: Mikey was noted to be a star pupil at her school, being excellent in her studies at BHS despite her abusive home conditions. Mikey always relies on her street smarts more than her academic intellect as she's had the experience and knowledge necessary to deal with the potential difficulties or dangers of life in an urban environment. She has the common sense to take it all. She can navigate a strange place or a dangerous neighborhood with ease and knows her surroundings pretty well. ** Skilled driver/Pilot: Mikey is able to drive multiple vehicles. ** Mathematical Intuition/Numerical Precision: '''Mikey can understand quantitative conventions with little instructions. Mikey has the intuitive understanding about math and capability to perceive and comprehend the fundamentals of probability. In any given situation, She cam calculate the accelerated probability and apply it in any predicament. Additionally, Mikey has the capability to solve patterns, find objects weak point. She can solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers. She has an intuitive understanding of all forms of mathematics, and instinctively identify the variables/quantum possibilities in any situation. She can isolate/analyze/calculate any variables, to solve any problems, She possesses flawless accuracy/precision. ** '''Multilingual: Mikey is capable of fluently speaking English, Mandarin, Arabic, Spanish, French, some Russian, Italian, and the dead language Latin ** Skilled Scientist: Mikey is a skilled scientist but isn't like the rest of the team. She is capable of Hematology, able to do blood tests and blood work as she also knows how to do a blood transfer. " He doesn't not feel anything, I think he just feels too much" Mikey about Grant Ward * Psychology Expert: Pons is familiar with the science of behavior and mind, including conscious and unconscious phenomena, as well as feeling and thought. She knows the normal and abnormal mental states from cognitive, emotional, and social processes and behavior by observing with just one look at an individual able to to tell if they are actually psychopaths. including perception, cognition, attention, emotion (affect), intelligence, phenomenology, motivation, brain functioning, and personality. This extends to interaction between people, such as interpersonal relationships, including psychological resilience, family resilience, and other areas.